


First Time For Everything

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author is just dead inside, Club AU, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Especially after my hiatus, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift for P0ketrio on Insta, M/M, Murder, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, This was written to help me get back into the swing of writing, Yakuza, hell im still not used to writing, oh yeah, yeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Fuyuhiko is looking for a good time.Kokichi is looking for someone.What happens if they meet?





	First Time For Everything

Fuyuhiko hated the club life. 

Sure, you get free drinks. Sure, you get free sex. But couldn’t handle the loud ass music. He couldn’t handle the line of girls wanting to get into his pants. And for god sake, he couldn’t handle the amateurs who thought they were going to be in a porn video with how much fake moaning they did. The blonde sighed internally before chugging his drink. Maybe this would help him loosen up. 

After a few minutes, it did. Everything seemed so much… appealing. As if he were looking through life in rose-colored glasses. He huffed before abruptly stood up, telling his entourage to not follow him as he went off to the dance floor. He gave a glance at Peko before she nodded. He quickly found his way to the sparkling floor, his steps feeling like the very essence of neon blue. 

The problem was that he couldn’t dance. No matter how hard Fuyuhiko tried, he was just a failure at it. So he just stood there, hands in pockets as he nodded along with the beat. 

That’s when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see a man, an inch or so shorter than him grinning. The other man ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out a bit as he licked his lips. 

“Seems like you need help,” he yelled over the music as he winked. Fuyuhiko smirked, seeing no threat in the man. Only a good fuck. Fuyuhiko wasn’t super into men. But first time for everything. 

“You here to help me?” Fuyuhiko asked as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, pressing their chests together. The other man giggled, his arms now thrown across Fuyuhiko’s shoulders. 

“Kokichi,” he simply stated. Fuyuhiko’s eyebrows lifted with interest as his hands roamed Kokichi’s bottom half, specifically, the back and butt. 

“Kokichi? What’s a cute man like you doing here?” Kokichi giggled again, “Looking for a good time. You?”

Fuyuhiko hummed, his hands firmly grabbing Kokichi’s butt, making him squeal slightly with the sudden action. He smiled, “Also looking for a good time. Can I find it in you?”

Kokichi leaned in closer, their lips barely grazing each other. 

“As long as you know a place,”

“Fuck yeah,” 

Fuyuhiko closed the small gap between them, their lips finally meeting. 

Somehow, this felt different. Almost… electrifying. For once, he craved this more than anything. He wanted to be connected with Kokichi. Hell, he needed to. No girl could ever compare to this. 

Slowly, Fuyuhiko led Kokichi to a hidden back room. It was for strippers to have… private times. But when they got in trouble with the law, it became Fuyuhiko’s own little room to fuck in. 

Kokichi was apparently ready because in the time that Fuyuhiko undone and taken off his pants, Kokichi was pantless and had several small packets of lube around them. Along with a condom in his hands. 

Fuyuhiko grinned, getting on the bed and hovering over the other man. “Ready?”

Kokichi nodded as he applied the condom onto Fuyuhiko’s penis. He gave two packages of lube to the blonde before opening up his own packages. 

Needless to say, Fuyuhiko had quite the show as he lubed up his condomed dick. 

Slowly, Fuyuhiko climbed on top of Kokichi, his dick aligned with the other man’s anus. He looked to Kokichi for approval. 

He nodded. 

That’s when he slammed his dick into he other man. 

Kokichi bit his lip, small hits of moaning letting out of him. “F-Fuyu…,” Kokichi’s eyes were glassy, tears slowly building up in his heather colored eyes. 

And god, if that sight made him hard, then he wasn't ready for the moment he moved. Once he started to thrust into Kokichi, the other man’s face contorted into the sexiest thing ever. His eyes had rolled over while his face was flushed, tongue rolling out as if this was the best fuck of his life. This all seemed genuine too, consider that he was crazy tight around him. 

As the night went on, grunts and moans were soon all they could hear, the ecstasy of lust engulfing them. Fuyuhiko soon broke the silence. 

“Kichi…,” he looked down at the man. Kokichi looked back up at him. 

Wordlessly, Kokichi leaned up for a kiss as pleasure took over them for the last time.  
__________________________________

When Fuyuhiko woke up, he had a headache. No surprise there. He turned over, surprised to feel someone right next to him. 

He grunted, expecting it to be some kind of woman. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the face. 

Porcelain skin against dark hair, a light blush. 

Pretty pink lips. Smudged mascara. 

Pink lips. 

Lips. 

Fuyuhiko couldn't stop looking at the guy’s lips. 

He sighed as he rolled to the other side, closing his eyes, attempting to fall back asleep. 

He didn't sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> WHADDUP Y'ALL IM BACK. or at least trying to be back. I'm sorry y'all but depression is hittin' hard and kickin' my butt. So I decided to kick its butt :)  
> BUT YEAH!! HI!!  
> I decided to make a gift for the famous P0ketrio because I love Fuyukici now. THANKS KAI  
> Lol anyways, thank you for reading!  
> \- Choco


End file.
